Pick-up Lines 2: SanaYuki
by Kurayami-9
Summary: Sanada tries pick-up lines on Yukimura, but in the end, she has to shut him up effectively because he's so naive she can't take it. Genderbending, Fem!Yukimura, Alpha pair. Sappiness to no end.


**Disclaimer: ** Can I skip this part and pretend that you know the truth..? Never is gonna be mine.

**Summary: ** Sanada tries pick-up lines on Yukimura, but in the end, she has to shut him up effectively because he's so naive she can't take it.

**Notes: **This is solely for _Briseis17_. Thank you for reviewing there and this is your request. Hope you like it!

Expect Sanada to be a bit more open here, but the same innocence that makes you want to pinch his cheeks.. or hit his head.. or both..

Review please!

**Warnings: **Gender-bending, Fem!Yukimura, a bit OOC but not much.

* * *

It was one of those other peaceful nights that Yukimura wanted nothing more than to stand there all night, letting the soft breeze tickle her skin as she shivered slightly from the coolness of the weather. Currently standing on the porch of her boyfriend's house, near the place where the Shogi board and pieces where placed neatly, waiting for players.

The calm atmosphere willed her to close her eyes and feel the night with her heart before her eyes. Sapphire orbs slid open as they casted a thoughtful look at the starry sky, without a moon in its wide vast.

Two hands rested on her shoulders bringing with them the warmth of an additional piece of cloth, and she assumed it was his own jacket.

"I called my parents." He said quietly as to not disturb the silence.

"Hmm?"

"They said they can't come back tonight."

"Oh.." she hummed silently as her eyes slid close again, marveling at the feeling of those big, warm, tennis calloused hands trailing down to circle her waist gently. "Seiichi.." he whispered in her ear and she hummed in response. Strange how normally he was the one with few words, but now roles were reversed and she was contented to feel him against her.

"How was it back there?"

She blinked slowly, what did he mean by that? "What do you mean?"

"Do you miss living there?"

She pulled away from his hold to turn around and look at his face, "Genichirou, how was what, and where would I miss living?"

With a hum, he said softly "Heaven."

She was confused at first, but finally it clicked in her mind. That was just so sweet, "Oh, Gen.." she sighed dreamily, leaning against him.

Sanada felt his lips twitching up in a smile. He had to thank Yanagi the following day for giving him this idea along with a certain couple of lines. It seemed that his beloved liked those indeed, just like the data master said she would. He thought a bit then recalled another one that the close-eyed male had recommended.

"If beauty were time.. you'd be eternity.."

Yukimura sighed again, and happily tucked her head under his chin, burying her face in the crook of his neck. There were just some privileges for having a taller boyfriend.

"Come live in my heart, and pay no rent."

He couldn't believe he said that particular one, but he thought his girlfriend would like it. The soft rumbles of muffled giggles against his strong neck proved him right as delicate but strong arms rose to rest on his shoulders.

"If I had a rose for every time I thought about you, I'd walk in my garden forever."

The bluenette felt her heart flutter happily at the sweetness of the sentences whispered to her in the dead silence of the night. She could only hold on tighter as Sanada brought her closer to his body.

Thankfully for her, he let go briefly so he could slide down to the wooden floor and bring her down with him to sit on his lap sideways, her head resting on his broad chest. For a minute they sat still, the black-haired teen slowly, gently, caressing her upper arm and back as they enjoyed the company of each other.

Her boyfriend of a couple of years now was always so caring and loving for her, but this was the first time he ever took pick-up lines seriously and showered her with their sappiness. She could only picture another teen, with brown hair, closed eyes and a knowing smirk in her head as she thought of the source of her beloved's sudden high romance level.

Ever so gently, one of his hands slid to take hold of her chin and lift her face so he could look into her blue eyes fully as he whispered his next line.

"I want to be your teardrop.. so I could be born in your eyes.." his thumb softly brushed her eyelids and eyelashes, ".. live on your cheeks.." his big hand slid down to cup her cheek lovingly, ".. and die on your lips.." his thumb caressed her rosy petal soft lips as he heard her gasp softly.

"On a scale from 1 to 10, you're a 9. I'm the 1 you need."

"Gen, stop this.." she whispered weakly with a smile as she buried her face in his chest, suddenly feeling embarrassed, "You must be drunk or something.." she murmured, but he heard it.

"I'm not drunk, I'm just intoxicated with you."

She groaned. Sanada was being so sweet, and he had to know that he had to stop or else he'd be up for something he didn't expect.

Bravely, she sat up, straddled his lap with her legs on both his sides and smirked beautifully at him, Sanada looked at her curiously, slightly befuddled, when she held his cheeks and said "If we shared a garden, I'd put my tulips and your tulips together."

"What?" he blinked, it didn't help that half of the lines Yanagi had made him memorize he didn't understand, now his girlfriend said something beyond him. "What does it mean, Seiichi?"

"It means you have to shut up, Genichirou." And before he could even think of a protest, she leaned down and pressed her lips to his, softly moving, caressing. When she felt him return the act, she casually let her tongue playfully push against the line of his lips until they surrendered and opened to her, allowing her to French kiss him the way she loved.

Soon, he felt his pride poking at him so he pushed against her tongue and went to stroke the insides of her mouth drawing out a moan from her as he dominated the kiss.

They parted when they felt they could go no more, and took quick deep breaths as each tried to make sense of anything surrounding them, but failed to do so. Sanada though, had his mind ready and said the final line, sliding his hands around her.

"You got curves more than a race track."

Yukimura's face went blank, her eyes stared at her boyfriend as if he were something else. But there, she saw it, the hesitant, naïve twinkle in his eyes as though he didn't know what he did. Slowly, slooowly, she brought a hand to his hair, fisted it and threatened "Don't say things you don't understand, or else you have to face the consequences."

At once, his body stiffened, he knew he said something wrong, "Yes, ma'am."

She nibbled harshly on his lips before returning to kissing deeply.

* * *

**A/N: ** *cooooough* I.. I honestly don't know what I did..

Pick-up lines are dangerous girls, stay away from them, and make sure to punch any random guy who tries to court you with them! Just an advice from a fellow sister.. from what I read..

Poor Sanada doesn't understand half of what he said, and Yukimura isn't keen on telling him just what he did.

And according to the site i got the lines from, Yukimura's 'tulips' mean '_two_ lips'.. so, there..

I-I hope you like it.. a-and please review..?

If you want to read about a particular pairing courting, just write it down in a review, please!


End file.
